


Royals

by sweetlolixo



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Uruha just likes putting Aoi into his place, princess Aoi being a princess as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlolixo/pseuds/sweetlolixo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight-year-old princes Uruha and Aoi like to roleplay ‘Princes and Princesses’ in their playroom whenever their royal parents bring one of them to visit the other at their respective kingdoms. Uruha always insists Aoi is ‘da prin-cess’, but Aoi doesn’t quite agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royals

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originally posted onto LiveJournal [here](http://sweetlolixo.livejournal.com/204197.html) on May 18, 2014.

“But, chu _have_ to be da prin-cess,” the blond haired boy whines loudly, gesturing impatiently to the empty wooden chair in the playroom. He’s decked out in a red and gold ensemble, made of expensive royal linen, and he’s folding his arms in displeasure, looking on to his fellow playmate with a big frown.  
  
His playmate is no better. Dark black hair framing his pale, chubby face, the small boy waddles away from the chair and clutches his thin silk robes tighter to himself.  
  
“Nyu,” the raven-haired boy protests. He folds his arms as well, mimicking his blond friend, and turns away cockily, huffing as he closes his eyes and ignores his playmate’s pleas. “But I ish not a prin-cess! I ish prince!”  
  
“Chu _are_ princess,” the blond states as a matter of fact, stomping his foot to echo his point. “Chu have longer hair than me. I is prince. You is princess. Prince save princess. I save chu.”  
  
The raven-haired boy makes an offended face and turns to him with a glare.  
  
“I ish prince! Momma say princess wear dress!”  
  
“Chu is wearing dress!” the blond points out, eyeing the raven-haired’s frock (that seemingly threatens to engulf the small boy’s tiny frame) as evidence. The raven-haired pouts a little. “I is prince. I need a princess. I need chu.”  
  
“Chu dumb,” the raven-haired insults, though he’s feeling a bit better now, hearing his blond playmate’s words. It gave him some sort of proud satisfaction to hear that he needed him, and so he waddled his way back to the blond haired boy’s side. “Chu ish stupid prince.”  
  
The blond haired boy winced at his words. “I ish save the day. I ish save da princess. Dadda shay dat’s what good princes do.”  
  
“Then what do good prinshess do?” The raven-haired wondered aloud. He tottered his way to the empty wooden chair and plopped his ass down onto it. “If I ish princess, you ish my royal servant.”  
  
“Dadda shay good prinshess have ta look pwetty fo’ da prince,” The blond answered, frown turning into a smile now, looking at his raven haired princess finally complying with the rules of their roleplaying game. The raven-haired boy began swinging his legs back and forth over the chair in boredom, still visibly pouting at his friend for having to play the princess role. Still, he couldn’t deny that he _kind_ of liked the princess title. His mother frequently compared his prettiness to princesses whenever she dolled him up in his favorite silk robes.  
  
The blond haired boy strode his way across the playroom to gather a bunch of toy jewels and a royal crown into his arms. Then he carefully made his way back to his princess seated on the wooden chair, staring to him rather confoundedly. The blond then proceeded to dump the pile of toy jewels in his arms to the floor before the raven.  
  
“This ish me gift to chu,” the blond declared, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to do so for his princess. The raven poked a little at the jewels. “I ish your prince, so I have ta protect chu now. I slayed a… um…” The blond paused, deep in serious thought. “…ten dragons fo’ these. Because I love chu.”  
  
The raven-haired boy eyed the toy jewels with suspicion. “Whatta ‘bout da crown?”  
  
“Ish also for chu,” the blond said, and picked up the golden royal looking crown and fitted it nicely upon the raven-haired’s head. “Dadda shays when I get older, I will have a crown of me own too. Then I will get anotha one, sho I can give one to my prinshess. For now, I is giving this to chu. Now chu can be my pwetty prinshess.”  
  
The raven-haired beamed a little at the blond’s compliment and raised his fat fingers up to feel for the golden crown on his head. “You ish a good prince. I ish happy.”  
  
“I thot I was chu royal servant,” the blond teased, then subsequently picked up a wooden play sword nearby and shoved it into the side of his pants. “This ish me sword. I ish ready to go off on adventure now.”  
  
“Are chu gonna slay ten more draggies for me?” the raven asked.  
  
“I is gonna look for more of dragons, yes,” the blond replied. He turned around and looked off into the distance with a forlorn yet determined look on his face, full of zest to go on another risky adventure to find jewels for his princess.  
  
“Then I must give me prince a goodluck kiss,” the raven proclaimed.  
  
He jumped off his chair with a plop and waddled his way to the blond, planting a soft kiss to the side of the blond’s cheek. The blond, still staring off into the distance with a purposeful look on his face, was abruptly startled.  
  
“You ish kiss me?”  
  
The raven withdrew his lips a little. “I ish kiss chu.”  
  
“Aoi? Mommy’s here to pick you up, sweetie!” the raven-haired’s mother calls for him by the door, looking on to her son fondly. Aoi’s face immediately lit up and he ran to her in excitement, waddling happily to her with his tiny feet, almost tripping in his tight silk robes. His mother laughed then, picking Aoi up into her arms, and gave him a loud smooch on his forehead. She turned and looked down at the blond haired boy for a moment. “My cute little prince Uruha, have you been taking care of my Aoi for me?”  
  
Aoi scrunched his nose up a little. “He ish annoying playmate, but he will do for now.” Uruha stuck his tongue out at him in response.  
  
“Now, now, honey, that’s not a nice thing to say to your friend who’s been so kindly hosting us in his kingdom,” Aoi’s mother chuckled, shaking her head to her own son. “Off we go now, okay? Say bye to Prince Takashima!”  
  
“Buh-bye, Queen Shiroyama,” Uruha respectfully said.  
  
“Buh-bye, royal servant.” Aoi grinned slyly at his blond playmate. Uruha shot him a look.  
  
“Buh-bye, me princess.” Uruha huffed.  
  
~  
  
 _Ten years later_  
  
“Mmm, _Uruha_ ,” Aoi’s moaning loudly, just as his head collides against the bedroom door behind him, and Uruha’s teeth descends harshly upon Aoi’s shoulder, not having the patience to wait any longer. The two princes are slamming rabidly against each other, hips bucking up back and forth, their clothes long half-gone or ripped into shreds, and Aoi can’t control the whines of pleasure that keep leaving his lips, nudging Uruha to go on.  
  
“I’m glad you never stopped wearing the silk robes,” Uruha’s groaning, arms moving down Aoi’s lewd body hastily, pulling apart Aoi’s lithe legs and wrapping them comfortably around his waist. “They were always so easy to tear apart.” Aoi’s hissing as Uruha first thrusts into him, but as Uruha drives himself further and faster inside of Aoi, the raven’s slowly reduced to a whimpering mess, his head thrown back in ecstasy.  
  
“Uruha, _please_ ,” Aoi’s gripping the blond’s shoulders tensely, fingers painfully digging in onto them for support. “Please, _oh god_ , I’ve waited all evening for this…” Uruha fucks himself deeper into Aoi at his words, and the wanton noise that erupts from Aoi’s mouth consequently makes it all worth it.  
  
“I always knew you were my princess,” Uruha whispers, mouth pressing to the side of Aoi’s neck, kissing him madly in lust. Aoi’s crumbling slowly in his grasp, biting his lips in tortured moans.  
  
“You – _you_ – a-always were – _nngh_ – ” Aoi gasped at a particular thrust, eyes half falling close in pleasure. “ – an annoying… _ah… ah!_ – playmate,” Aoi finally manages out, voice reduced to just a hoarse cry, and Uruha’s chuckling to himself at Aoi’s state, knowing they’d been enduring the boring royal talks they’d been having the whole day far too long to finally have _this_.  
  
“I slayed ten dragons for you, kind of ungrateful, don’t you think?” Uruha’s murmuring into the raven’s ear playfully, bringing back up their toddler memories, and Aoi would have given him a kick at his balls, if he hadn’t needed them _so_ much.

**Author's Note:**

> lol **tldr;** Aoi and Uruha originally begin as royal playmates to entertain each other whenever they’re bored and their parents are engaged in royal meetings, but then they grow up, fall in love, realise that each other happen to be very hot fine looking specimens (and also because Aoi stops waddling around in his tiny chibi form everywhere anymore) and thus have frequent sex in their ‘playrooms’ now. Oops.
> 
> I would have made this longer except it would just be more baby talk and I enjoyed writing that far too much lol oops <3


End file.
